Miraculous Interviewees
by Kitty-Supreme
Summary: All Miraculous Ladybug characters come together for interviewees for a TV show! Hold on tight for some funny questions1
1. Chapter 1-Ladybug

**Miraculous interviewees**

 **This something new hope you like it! DO NOT own Miraculous Ladybug, just a BIG fan!**

1 person- person asking questions 

( )-what people are thinking

[ ]- what is happening

Chapter 1 Ladybug~

~ on stage~

1 Person- Okay we are all her today to get interviewees with locals around Paris and also our two heroes Ladybug And Chat Noir. First up is Ladybug!

[Audience- Clapping, Go Ladybug!]

Ladybug- (It is a very dim room hopefully they don't see me blushing. You got this Marinette you are Ladybug nothing can stop you)(Tikki inside Marinette's head you got this let's go!) Thank you for inviting me here today to talk with my fans!

1 person- you ready to get started?

Ladybug- (Umm No!) Yes I am!

1 person- Here on my tablet we have questions sent in by viewers around the world. Here is the first question sent in by "FoodFan" " Ladybug what is your favorite food?"

Ladybug- (no can know when I am Ladybug) I sorry "FoodFan", but I can't say anything about my personal life.

1 Person- Oh well, let's get another question. This one is from "sunflower" "How can we stop being one of those villain things, I have seen one and they are not pretty at all."

Ladybug- (Wow that is a good question, hum what if when I go on as Marinette later someone will find out my identity, they everyone will hate me and…)(Tikki- calm down Marinette you will be fine just answer the question) Okay "sunflower" the villain things are akumas they feed off of negative emotions. So even if you feel really down try doing something you love to do or think about something that makes you happy like flowers, friends, family, and food (Adrien), the four F's.

1 Person- Wow I will keep that next time I feel down. The next question is from "Lady-Luck-Fan" " Where can I get the best Ladybug merchandise? I am a big fan."

Ladybug- (What they sell stuff about me? WOW!) The truth is I didn't even know that they did that.

1 Person- Did what?

Ladybug- Sell stuff about me!

1 Person- Yep! You can buy some Ladybug and Chat Noir Merchandise on our online website! Also to get a 10% discount when buying Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandise type in the words Lady luck to get 10% off, yes once again it is Lady luck. Okay last question for Ms. Ladybug it is from "Jaydom" "What is your favorite part of being part of being the lead hero"

Ladybug- (Ugg Chat needs some recognition here) Well "Jaydom" Chat and me are partners not one of us are higher hero than the other. Chat is not my sidekick we are a team. (Yep that sounds about right)

1 Person- Well her you have it folks Chat and Ladybug are a team. One last thing do you want to give any shout-outs?

Ladybug- (Well… do you think so Tikki)(Yes Marinette just think wisely said Tikki). I would like to give a shout-out to the girl who runs the LadyBlog umm Alya just try to stay way from danger. Also to my partner Chat, and lastly my fans thanks for supporting me. Beep, Beep, Beep

1 Person-What was that?

Ladybug-That was my miraculous, sorry I have to bug-out. Stay safe (did I make a pun? Ugg Chat rubs off on me too much I am going to have his head later.) [Runs off of stage]

~Back stage~

[Marinette walks to her group with Alya, Nino, and Adrien]

Hey guys what did I miss? You took a long time getting drinks said Nino. You don't even have drinks girl said my best friend Alya. Adrien did not say anything just was looking the way I ran, well… Ladybug ran. Then Alya started getting really happy again. Marinette did you hear that Ladybug gave ME a shout-out for my LadyBlog on TV! (Wow I am glad I gave her a shout-out, it made her so happy.) Then Chloe walked by with her sidekick Sabrina.

Ugg Sabrina Maritrash's little sidekick got a shout-out from Ladybug for her LadyBlog of whatever. I am her biggest fan, this is not far I am calling daddy.

Then when I was about to congratulate Alya a young lady with brown hair with blond highlights in a French braid call for Alya saying it was her turn to get on stage and walked her there, about that time Adrian started to pay at and before Alya walked onto stage all three of us gave her a big grin and a thumbs up. Then Nino and Adrien started to talk about a new game that just came out and Adrien should go over to Nino's to play. I wished I was the one that Adrien was going to there house.

 _ **It is me, I update randomly and if you want to give me fed-back go ahead.-your girl kitty**_


	2. Chapter 2-Alya

Hey hope you like this story, don't own Miraculous, Sailor Moon, or fruits Basket. Let's go!

~Chapter 2-Alya~

1 Person- Here next we have the creator of the LadyBlog and a student of College Francoise Dupont, Alya Cesaire.

Audience- Clapping

Alya- (Don't be nervous remember my friends and family are watching the whole Paris is. This will be great for my blog!) Hey, I am so happy to be here Ms. Lady!

1 Person- Hahaha, you can call me Ms. Paisley, and I am happy that you are happy to be here. Now for the first question sent in by "G.G" "How so you know were a akuma attack is gong to happen?"

Alya- (Humm how do I know were they are going to fight? Never mind I have reporter's senses.) First you always have to be on high alert if you hear any noises out of the norm you have to investigate it. Most of the time it is an akuma attack but sometimes it is a false call. Also you have to have reporter's senses.

Ms. Paisley (1 Person)- What is reporter's senses?

Alya- It is the 6th senses that reporters have. With me wanting to be a reporter when I grow up I have it.

Ms. Paisley (1 Person)- Okay that is good to know I have a friend who is a reporter Ms. Aubrey Colton.

Alya- (know way she knows the Aubrey, that is so cool, she is like my reporting idol.) No way you know Ms. Aubrey the reporter legion!

Ms. Paisley- I might be able to set up a meeting with her.

Alya- No way (I get to meet Aubrey Colton! Stay cool Alya, you need to stay cool)

Ms. Paisley- Yes way. Now let's get back to the questions. The second question is from "happy: Panda" " How do you keep the LadyBlog running so smoothly?"

Alya- My friends always help me. My best friend Marinette always encourages me too do what I love and she lets me bounce off ideas off of her on how to improve the LadyBlog. My other friend Nino helps me with video editing. Also he sometimes he comes with me to shoot Ladybug and Chat Noir in action. My last friend Adrien always supports me.

Ms. Paisley- I sound like you have good friends.

Alya- Yes I do.

Ms. Paisley- Okay now for the final question, from "Lovingpuppy" "What is your favorite show?"

Alya- (Sailor moon, yes love it. Fruits Basket, hum). It is Sailor Moon and Fruits Basket, I love both shows.

Ms. Paisley- Okay one last things, who would you like to give shout-outs too?

Alya- I would like to give out shout-outs to my friends Marinette, Nino, and Adrien. Also Ladybug for giving me a shout-out. Lastly my family who is always there.

Ms. Paisley- Thank-you Alya Cesaire.

Alya- Bye guys!

~ Back stage~

As I walked back stage Paisley told me I did a good job, and then I saw my friends waiting for me Marinette was talking to Adrien about a new game with her stuttering still, but you can understand her. Then Nino had a camera in his hand he was taking a video of all of it like I did for Ladybug's interview for the LadyBlog. I when over to everyone congratulated me. Marinette was so proud of me. Nino gave me thumbs up, and Adrien gave me a smile. After three minutes the brown/blond lady came back to tell us that it was Nino's turn for the interview. We gave him smiles and thumbs up and wished him luck. Marinette when to get us cookies and when she came back the whole class was behind her –expect Chloe and Sabrina- to tell me how good it did and give them pointers. My smile lit up more when I saw my best friend talking to Adrien. My day is good so far.

 _ **Chapter updates random i can't figure out how to use FanFiction- Your girl kitty**_


End file.
